Talk:Bonus items
Should this be a redirect or it's own page? When GoTY first came out, it was close to the only way to get /bonus items. Now there are a variety of ways to get them. So, is it worth (a) moving the various bonus item sections from GoTY and (b) updating any links to bonus items that previously pointed to GoTY? --''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 17:05, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :If you want to create this article, go right ahead. Make the bonus sections be subpages. To give you an example to work from, I created Guild Wars: Game of the Year Edition/bonus (that is a "subpage" of Wars: Game of the Year Edition), copied the contents of the item details from Guild Wars: Game of the Year Edition onto that page and replaced the content on the original page with /bonus}}. Then I put it on redirect=no}} Bonus items as well (click "edit" and then "preview). Now the details apppear on both pages, but are really stored only in one place. :Feel free to choose other/different info to go on that subpage, I was after doing a quick demonstration on how to work this. Create as many subpages as you need. We use this in may places in the wiki, e.g. for collector information and other stuff. When the page is done, remind me to use my bot to update the links (unless you want to do it yourself?). --◄mendel► 18:07, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::Cool! I didn't realize this - what a fantastic time saver. I'll have to play with it a bit before jumping in the deep end. Thanks! --''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 18:13, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :::See also . --◄mendel► 18:17, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Not just GOTY There are many other bonus items that are not from GOTY, so this is blatantly wrong and needs to be made into an article that links to GOTY, the Igneous Summoning Stone, and the preorder boxes that offered bonus items for all 4 chapters. Not sure how that article should look. RoseOfKali 18:48, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :Please calm down. This is exactly what TEF suggested. --◄mendel► 18:54, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, didn't notice. Why are you telling me to calm down, anyway? RoseOfKali 19:09, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :::How come the transclusion only shows up if I view it in history, but if I just open the page all I see is the redirect? (part of why I had no idea about what you were doing or talking about) Also, would it be better to use a table format and put the images in the left column and the description in the right? As it is now, the TOC threw off the alignment, and I put it to the right with a clear after it to fix the alignment, but the TOC kind of sucks on the right. RoseOfKali 20:08, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::::I told you to calm down because you used strong language ("blatantly wrong") and overlooked stuff, so I assumed agitation on your end. The page is a redirect, and those never display content. Hit "edit" and then "preview" to see it. The page is nowhere near done yet (so no need to worry about the TOC), and I expect TEF is going to be working on it during the week. --◄mendel► 21:14, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :::::My thought is that there should be (theoretically) :::::*an article that lists the game editions and compares/contrasts (or do we need one article per?) :::::*an article that lists all the items that might show up from /bonus (and to which edition they belong) (and try to fix existing links) :::::*table formats, whenever sensible (rather than long, hard-to-read lists) :::::*pre-order details would be in some type of {historical} note; it seems unlikely to me that anyone who pre-ordered needs the details...and those of us who didn't (pre-order) have been offered a lot of different ways to get the same treats. :::::It seems to me that most of the info is already written some place (except for a full list of editions), so that if we use {} cleverly, there might not be that much clean-up. However, (a) {transclusion} is new to me and (b) I'm probably not that clever. Anyhow, I've bookmarked and will play with ideas as I look at/edit other articles. Also, suggest/direct/point me if you think I'm headed into a unfortunate direction. :::::FWIW: I had the exact same reaction as RoK when I first got redirected to GoTY a couple of weeks ago. What? No Igneous Stone?!? What? No Platinum Edition?! etc. Forgot to sign. ;) Anyway, I could probably help if we simply got a list of all "editions" that had bonus items in them, because I may not be aware of them if there's anything other than what I mentioned above. I think a way to organize this could be something like a Necromancer headgear type page, having two sections. First section tells you all you need to know about bonus items, such as how/when to use the bonus command, and would list all editions that provide bonus items (including one-time bonuses like CE minis Kuuna and Varesh, where the game tells you that you have a bonus item waiting for you). Second section would be the actual gallery which lists all the items, like the one that's already started here for GOTY. A simple gallery is not enough as it does not tell you where the item came from or how to get it, you would have to click the names and figure things out by ready about each edition separately. The galleries should be separated into sections by the source of the item, such as GOTY or EOTN preorder, etc. Also, most of these items come from once source only and are not repeated in others (I'm talking about preorders, GOTY had the full game itself and the GOTY upgrade for $5). And the preorder keys, funny enough, can still be purchased on Ebay and similar sites, so they're not gone forever. I'm sure if you were to buy one now you could still link it and take advantage of the bonus items. /end wall of text RoseOfKali 00:02, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :Also @ mendel: I'm sorry if I came across as agitated, that was not my intention. However, telling someone to calm down ALWAYS has exactly the opposite effect. ;) RoseOfKali 00:04, 23 February 2009 (UTC) (re-indent) I've taken a preliminary stab at creating an editions page. Could y'all take a look to let me know if you think I'm headed in a useful/useless direction? I've also started the talk for that page, rather than discuss it here (as I think the theoretical solution is more about editions rather than just bonus items or any individual game box). Thanks! --''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 17:40, 1 March 2009 (UTC)